


Blood Doesn’t Always Make You Family Love Does

by kisstheliesofsummerlovers



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheliesofsummerlovers/pseuds/kisstheliesofsummerlovers
Summary: Mike and Max have had a happy life since Ryan disappeared. They had gotten married and had a son. Mike’s best friend, who lives in Maryland, gets into trouble. Mike and Max try to help, but the situation quickly becomes more troublesome than any of them would have imagined.





	Blood Doesn’t Always Make You Family Love Does

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does involve the details of a sexual assault. If this is a possible trigger, please skip this one.

“I'm worried Max. He's never just disappeared before” said Mike. His childhood best friend was missing. No one had heard from him in two days. “It hasn't been a _full_ 48 hours yet so the locals won't investigate.” Max laid her hand on her husband's back. “Lynne can't find him?” Mike shook his head. “She’s looked everywhere. Simone too. And his phone goes straight to voicemail now. He's had problems lately, but I didn't know it was this bad.” Mike dropped his head into his hands. He felt helpless. The local cops wouldn't do anything, so going to the FBI would just cause trouble and overstep bounds. Max pulled him into a hug. A few minutes later, Richie, their three-year-old son, walked into the living room holding his stuffed bear and pulling his blanket behind him. They had named him Richard Ryan after Mike's father and Ryan Hardy, Richie for short. Max picked him up and sat him on her lap. He nuzzled into his mother's chest, as he was still sleepy. Mike's cell phone rang. “It's Lynne.” He answered it, walking into the kitchen. He emerged several minutes later with a cup of juice for Richie. “They found him. He's in the ER right now getting checked out” Mike reported. “What happened to him? Where did they find him?” Max inquired. “Apparently he went on a serious bender all weekend. The owner of a bar called the cops about an unconscious guy in the alley behind his bar. It was Lee. They took him to the hospital and called Lynne. He said he went to a different bar at 8pm on Saturday and he doesn't remember much after that. All he is sure of is that he left with two women and went to a hotel. There was more alcohol and coke. They found him naked.….. It's bad, Max” Mike said. “My God. Lynne does not need this stress. How far along is she now?” Mike moved his fingers as he counted. “Three months, I think” Mike said. “Well I’m sure his little bender made her want to come home” Max replied sarcastically. “Yea” Mike said.

Mike and Max stood beside Richie’s bed. They had just gotten their little boy to sleep for the night. “We need to talk, babe” Mike said. Max nodded and lead her husband to their bedroom. “He needs our help. If he stays at a hotel here, even after detoxing, he'll relapse. He may not even make it to rehab. You know as well as I do there’s drugs and women all over these hotels. How many have we busted? He can stay here with us” Max said. Mike hesitated before he replied. “Sweetheart, Lee is like a brother to me. He is, but I'm worried about him being here with you and Richie. I want him to get help, but I can't put that above my family.” Max was surprised. “Mike, honey, what are you worried about? He's not going to get into trouble with you and me here. Lee is family too and he needs us” Max replied. Mike took a moment to mull his wife's words over. _What am I worried about? Lee wouldn't hurt my wife or my son. He is family._ “You're right babe. I'll call Lynne and let her know he will stay with us this weekend and we'll get him to the rehab on Monday” Mike smiled. “There’s just one more thing, babe. My fertile days are Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I don’t want to skip those days. I think we have a good chance this month” Max reminded him. “Well Friday probably won’t be a problem, but he will probably be here early on Saturday” Mike reasoned. “Well we can take a shower together Saturday morning before Richie gets up and maybe really early Sunday morning?” Mike thought for a moment. “Ok, but it has to be like 3 a.m.” Max nodded. “Deal. I can’t wait to have another baby with you!” Mike kissed his wife softly. “Me either.”

Lee arrived early Saturday afternoon. He and Mike spent two hours talking in the backyard after dinner. “What happened man?” Mike questioned his friend. “I don't know, Mikey. You know I've been struggling with coke and sex addictions, alcohol too. I've cheated on Lynne more times than I can count. That’s why she was staying with her mom for a few days. I've missed getting Aidyn because of being high. I finally decided to quit. I was doing a lot better, but then Simone said I couldn't come pick Aidyn up. It was my weekend. I had to work Saturday morning so I was going to come get him as soon as I got off. She made a huge ordeal about me not coming on Friday. I went to her house, but she wouldn't let me in. I was pissed. I totally lost it on her and she threatened to call the cops. I got in my truck and went to the bar. I was drinking whiskey” Lee explained. “Dude you know you can't drink whiskey! You get way too fucked up and angry!” Mike exclaimed. “Simone fucked me up before I got there, man. She threatened to have me arrested. She knows I would lose custody. I already lost my daughter. Anyway, these two girls came up to me and asked me to buy them drinks. I asked if we could just skip to the hotel part. They had coke. I remember doing a couple lines, drinking more, and getting naked. The next thing I knew, I was getting woke up by the cops” Lee went on. “My tox screen came back positive for coke, weed, and meth. I don't remember smoking anything at all, and Mikey I've never done meth before.” Mike tried to smile reassuringly, but only managed a half-ass smirk. “It's going to get better, man. Rehab's gonna be the best thing for you right now.” Lee smiled. “I know. I'm ready for it, I think.”

Max’s phone started vibrating. She had set an alarm for 3 a.m. “Mike. Mike wake up.” Mike rubbed his eyes and rolled over toward his wife. “Is it time?” he asked, sleepily. “Yes. I’ll start if you want me too.” She didn’t wait for a reply and moved herself down. She quickly relieved Mike of his underwear and took him into her mouth. Mike’s groggy state faded fast as Max pleasured him. After a few minutes, she straddled him and lowered herself onto his taught erection. Their bodies moved together in a perfect rhythm. Max hoped this was it. She wanted to have Mike’s second child more than anything. She was becoming overwhelmed with ecstasy. She tried her best to keep relatively quiet. They climaxed simultaneously. “Oh Mike! Yes baby!” Max said loudly. It was all she could do not to scream. She collapsed next to her husband. “Good night love” she whispered. Mike grunted in response. He was almost asleep already.

Next door, Lee was lying awake. In the silence of the night, he heard the alarm. Had he been asleep, Mike and Max wouldn’t have disturbed him. Except he was awake and he heard every sound they made. He didn’t even try to fight the urge. He released himself from the bounds of his underwear and pleasured himself, honing in on Max’s voice as she moaned. His thoughts went to her. _I bet she’s tight and wet. I bet she ain’t never had one as big as me. I would make her scream so loud. Make her cum so hard, screaming my name._ His thoughts and Max’s voice as she came pushed him over the edge. He fell asleep, his hand still holding his spent penis.

Sunday morning went swimmingly. Max made a huge spread for breakfast. The guys took Richie outside and played catch for awhile. Mike had tried to take Sunday off, but his supervisor wouldn't let him. He checked with Lee to make sure he would be alright while he was gone. He kissed Max and hugged Richie before leaving at 3:30 p.m. Max fixed dinner around 5. Lee watched her as she played with Richie until it was time to give him a bath and put him to bed. Lee was struggling again. He knew he couldn't sneak out to find drugs. There was no way Max was going to let him. That's not really the fix he wanted anyway. He wanted sex.  When she came into the living room, Lee was laying on the couch. He had his phone in one hand and the other one was under the blanket he had draped over himself. He startled when he saw Max and sat up fast. He decided to try a cold shower. “Do you mind if I take a shower?” He asked. “Sure. Towels and washcloths are in the cabinet” Max replied. Max remained oblivious to Lee’s state of mind. When that strategy didn't work, he tried to care of himself. It still wasn't working. He needed a fix bad. He thought about the woman in the living room. He remembered getting off to the sounds of her orgasm that morning. It was wrong on so many levels, but Lee didn't care. His needs were all that mattered in that moment. He needed her. Quenching his lustful thirst was the only thing he could focus on, no matter what that meant. He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Max was sitting on the living room couch, reading a novel. Lee waltzed across the floor and stood in front of her. She looked up from her book and saw that Lee was in nothing but a towel. “What are you doing?” she asked. “Put some clothes on Lee.” She scooted over in an attempt to get away from him. Lee stepped over blocking her way again. Max’s defenses went up. “You know you want it, Max. Don't try to deny it” Lee smirked. “I'm married, Lee. To your best friend” she retorted. She maneuvered her way around Lee and off the couch, but he grabbed her and spun her around to face him. Max may have been trained by the FBI, but Lee was an experienced army ranger. He smashed his lips against hers. She tried pushing him away, to no avail. His grip on her was too tight. He was 6’7”, 275 lbs of pure muscle. He was too strong for Max’s feeble attempts. She really did much better with a gun in her hands. “Lee, please. Let me go” Max begged. Disregarding her plea, Lee picked her up and threw her over his mighty shoulder. Ignoring her desperate attacks, he carried her into the guest room and threw her down on the bed. She tried to jump up and fight her way out of the room, but Lee tackled her back onto the bed and pinned her down. She was powerless to physically stop what was about to happen. “Lee, you don't want to do this” Max said, trying to talk him down. “Oh yes. I really do” Lee replied coldly. He was careful to keep her arms pinned as he tried to disrobe her. As he removed her underwear, he ran a single finger across her lips and then pried them open. Max was in a state of shock, unable to move, unable to fight. Lee forced three fingers into her entrance at once. She jolted at the unwelcomed penetration. Lee shifted his weight and Max unwillingly succumbed to it. He mounted her quickly. She wanted to scream and cry out for help. Lee must have read her because he hurriedly grabbed the blanket and used it to gag her. He guided his erection to her wet sex. Her eyes widened when she felt him so close to her. She shook her head, her eyes pleading with him to stop. He smirked as he entered her. He placed his large hands on her shoulders and transferred most of his weight there. Max's last ounce of will left her body as Lee defiled her with short but heavy thrusts.

Max looked up at her abuser as he finished, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. His expression brought terror to her as he spilled into her. The look of satisfaction only lasted a moment. Lee opened his eyes slowly and took in the scene around him. His high didn't last long as the realization of what he just did hit him quickly. Max recognized the remorse in his eyes. She had seen it several times before on the job. He moved away from her. The silence in the room was deafening. She moved slowly off the bed, still scared of Lee. When she got to the hallway, she took off running to her bedroom and locked the door, her pants and underwear still lying on the guest room floor. Lee snapped out of his shocked state. He pulled his pants on and walked to Max’s bedroom door. He tried to knock softly so he wouldn't scare her. “Max are you ok? … Please say something. … Max? .... Max, please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!” His words turned to loud sobs. Max sat on the floor of her bedroom listening to him cry. She couldn't face him yet, but she forgave him. She had seen the change in him when he came out of the bathroom. She could tell by his demeanor it was his addiction taking control. The real Lee was the one crying in the hallway, horrified by what he’d done. She knew that he knew he’d made a mistake. Mike had made mistakes because of addictions in the past too, but she loved him with all her heart because of the good man he truly was. Deep down Lee was a good man too.

Lee finished dressing himself and went into the backyard. He started a fire in their pit. How was he going to look his best friend in the eye after raping his wife? He was doing so well. He had been sober for a solid week. He was going to rehab in the morning. How could he have thrown it all away for one fix? He knew he could never take back his actions, or repair the damage they caused. He wasn't going to tell Mike about it and he hoped Max wouldn't either. Mike would throw him out on the streets at best. At worst, well he didn't even want to think about it. It had never actually came to blows between the two of them, and this wouldn't be just a little tiff between brothers.

Max got into the shower. She frantically scrubbed herself, trying to erase any trace of tonight’s events. She was afraid Mike would know if she didn't. When she was certain there was nothing left that could possibly tip her husband off, she quickly rinsed and dried herself. She dressed and got into bed, but she couldn't fall asleep. She was waiting for Mike to come home. She had no idea what to do. Should she tell her husband what happened, or should she keep it to herself and pretend it never happened at all? Either way, she was going to have to face Lee in the morning. She started to cry when she thought of how much it would hurt Mike if he ever found out. It was her fault anyway that Lee was there. She was the one who suggested, no insisted that Lee stay with them. She never thought he would do this, but she didn't know addicts. Mike did. Mike was worried because he doubted his best friend, and he was right. He would be crushed if knew what happened. He would kill Lee if he knew. Max decided not to tell Mike or anyone else about what Lee had done to her.

Mike unlocked the door and tried to be quiet coming into the house. Lee had put out the fire and went to bed. He couldn't face Mike yet. Mike knocked on the guest bedroom door, but Lee didn't answer even though he was awake. Mike peeked into Richie’s room. He was sound asleep. Max was still lying awake. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when Mike entered the room. He changed into pajamas and nestled into bed. He leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek. Max jumped and opened her eyes. Her FBI training helped her to deal with the traumatic events of the evening, but she wasn't perfect. “Hey. It’s just me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you” Mike comforted her. “It's ok. It just woke me up abruptly. How was work?” she asked. “Long. Was everything good here?” Max tried not to look Mike in his eyes as she lied. “Everything went fine. I'm going to go back to sleep now. I love you. Goodnight.” She flipped over to her right side and pretended to go back to sleep. “I love you too babe. Goodnight” Mike replied. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. Max opened her eyes and turned on her back. She smiled softly at her sleeping husband. She was going to protect him no matter what. He would never know what Lee did to her. Ever!

Monday morning was a bit awkward for the three. Lee was silent. Max was avoiding him like the plague. Mike seemed oblivious to their strange behavior. Max quickly offered to go out and get breakfast. When she returned, Lee’s bags were packed and laid out on the couch. Max sat the food on the kitchen table and pulled Mike aside. “It's pretty cold today. I don't want to take Richie out. I don't want him getting sick. Are you ok going by yourself?” She asked. “You sure? I thought you wanted to go. Richie's not going to a get cold, Max” Mike said. “I did and I know, but I thought about it and honestly, I’d rather not bring Richie to a rehab facility” Max replied. “Ok babe. I understand. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you.” Mike pulled his wife close and kissed her. She kissed him back. “You ready, guys?” Lee interrupted. Max shuddered and pulled away from Mike. “You scared me” she said, not actually looking at Lee. “It's just gonna be you and me. It's too cold to take Richie out this morning. You ready to go?” Mike inquired. “Yea. Let's go” Lee answered. He turned toward Max, but didn't make eye contact. He wanted to say something, but he knew it would make her uncomfortable. He muttered “bye” and shuffled toward the door. Max replied with a small wave. “Love you” she said, turning to Mike. “Love you too” Mike said. “See you soon.”

Two weeks had passed. Max had all but forgotten her terrible encounter. Lee was far from her mind now. She was at work, Mike was home. They tried to keep different schedules so Richie would always have one of them home. Max ate her small lunch and went back to her office. There really wasn’t much on her agenda that day, but she found things to keep her busy. Only half an hour had gone by when she grabbed her wastebasket and got sick. She attributed it to the food she had eaten for lunch. That cafeteria food was questionable anyway. Later that day, Max got sick again and heartburn wrenched through her chest. She went to the bathroom and gurgled some water. Her thoughts raced. _Wait. Nausea. Vomiting. Heartburn. Oh my God. Oh...My...God! No, I can't be…. I cannot be pregnant! Not now!_ Max looked in the mirror as if she was waiting on her reflection to speak to her, but the woman she saw was simply stunned and speechless. She stopped by the store and picked up a test on her way home.

The next morning _,_ she made sure to get up before Mike. She retrieved the pregnancy test from her hiding place and walked quickly to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She was so scared of waking Mike up that she didn't even set a timer. She counted to 120 in her head. When she looked at the test, her heart dropped into her stomach. She _was_ pregnant and Mike may not be the father. She turned on the shower and hid the test deep in a cabinet. The water crashed against her skin as she sat in the tub. She contemplated her options. Abortion was already off the table. Even if this was Lee’s baby, Max was their mother and she wasn't prepared to give her child up. Besides, Mike could be the father. They had been trying for a few months now. She attempted not to think about the real question that needed to be answered: what was she going to tell Mike? She had promised him before she was pregnant with Richie that she would be completely honest with him, no matter what. Mike had been through a false paternity claim before. He left his home in New York for a woman he had dated in rural North Carolina, only to learn that the child she gave birth to wasn't his. That had always irritated Max. What kind of woman could do that? She could see how bad it hurt Mike even though she hadn't met him yet when it took place. She swore that if there was even the slightest chance her baby didn't belong to him, she would tell him no matter what it meant. Richie was his without a doubt. She wanted to keep that promise now, but it would devastate her husband. _I think he would rather hear I cheated on him than his best friend raped me. It would be easier on him anyway,_ she thought. Max sat in the tub until the water pruned her skin. She had made up her mind. Mike had to know the truth.

After Richie had been put down for a nap, Max asked Mike to go into their bedroom. “There's something we need to discuss” she said. “Um...ok” Mike replied as he followed Max into the room.  She sat down on the bed and motioned for him to do the same. Mike tried to read her, but he couldn't tell what was on her mind. That's because she was both happy and sad. Both excited and terrified. She was going to have a baby, but the circumstances surrounding its conception terrified her. “Please just listen to me. This is going to be hard to hear and even harder to tell” Max began. Mike nodded, trying to appear understanding. The look on his face was one of worry and confusion. He had no idea what this was about. “Something happened to me a few weeks ago. Maybe I should have told you then, but I couldn't. I wanted to pretend it never happened and just move on with our lives, but that's impossible now.” Max paused for a moment. “Max what is going on?” Mike inquired. “You're scaring me.” Max took a deep breath. She knew she had to say it all at once or she may not be able to say it at all. “I was raped and now I'm pregnant” Max said, speaking fast. Mike replayed her words in his head. It only took a second for him to register them. His first reaction was anger. “Who did it?” he asked through gritted teeth. Max froze. This was the part she was dreading. “Max! Tell me now!” Mike yelled. She wanted to close her eyes and never see Mike's reaction, but she couldn't do that. She looked him dead in his eyes and said “Lee.” Mike rose off the bed as fast as a cheetah. He power walked into the living room, grabbing his keys. “Mike stop! Where are you going?” Max yelled. “I'm gonna kill him! He's not the same guy I knew anymore! He's a monster! He raped my wife!” Mike yelled back. Max begged him to calm down and give her his keys. After a few more shouts back and forth, Mike caved. “I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head” he said as he placed the keys back on the table. She leaned back against the wall and sunk to the floor. With her forehead pressed to her knees, she cried.

It was several hours before Mike came home. He was drunk. He had walked to a nearby bar and drank himself sick. He staggered into the living room where Max was. She leaped from her seat and rushed to her husband. Max grabbed him and tried to steady him. “Get off me” he snapped. He tried to push her away, but lost his balance and fell. Max leaned down beside him, trying to assess his condition. “Don't touch me” he snarled. “I'm trying to help you Mike” Max replied in a cool tone. “I don't need your help. Why don't you help yourself into bed with my best friend? Oh, right. You already did that.” His words were terribly slurred. Max realized how drunk he was and that he didn't mean what he was saying, but his words still cut her like a knife. “How could even you kiss me after what you did? How dare you sleep with me after fucking him? How could you bitch?” He was yelling at this point. Max started to cry. “Mike please. You know I didn't do that. He-” “He what?” Mike cut her off. “Raped you? I don't believe you. You always wanted him! And you took your chance.” Max dropped her eyes. She couldn't look at him anymore. “What are even doing here? He's miles away. Just fucking go!” Mike yelled. He lunged forward bt just fell onto the floor and closed his eyes. Max just left him there and went to bed. She cried herself to sleep again that night. Her fears had came true. He was devastated.

The next morning Max woke up first. She went into the living room to find Mike still passed out in the floor. She put on a pot of coffee and sat down beside her husband. She nudged him gently awake. He turned his head just enough to see his beautiful wife. She smiled as his heavy eyes met hers. He tried to sit up, but couldn't muster enough strength. Max had to help him. “Oh my fucking head” he whined. “I've got some coffee going. Do you wanna get a shower?” Max asked. Mike nodded and Max helped him stand. He was still a bit wobbly. Max followed him to make sure he had his bearings before leaving him to his shower. She didn't say a word. Once she was sure he was alright, she made her way to the kitchen to fix breakfast. She tried not to think of the happenings of the previous day.

Mike felt like his head was going to explode. He hadn't drank like that in quite some time. He deserved it after what he had said to Max last night. He wouldn't be able to take any of those horrible things back. He didn't mean any of it. He knew Max loved him to no ends. He also knew addicts and their behaviors. There wasn't any doubt in his mind that Max was telling the truth. Lee had given in to his addiction and committed this crime. Mike had struggled with addiction himself. He had overcame cocaine and heroin habits. He had been clean for more than 20 years, but he still remembered how they affected him. He had robbed both friends and family, once at knifepoint. He had never crossed the line to violence though. Lee did. Lee went to far. Mike finished his shower, brushed his teeth, and dressed.

Max was standing at the stove when she felt her husband's hands on her waist. She jumped, frightened by the sudden contact. She turned to face him with an apologetic look and he wrapped her into a hug. “I am so sorry for last night baby girl. I was mad and I took it out on you” Mike explained. He pulled back enough to look Max in her eyes, arms still around her. “I know I can't take back what I said, but I need to know that I didn't mean it. I believe you and I am so sorry.” Max began to tear up. She could see the guilt in his eyes. She nodded and rested her head back on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat comforted her. His arms were like warm blankets around her. His body was a fortress that shielded her from their turbulent reality. It was here that she regained her sense of security. Mike held onto his wife as tight as he could. He felt as if she'd disappear if he loosened his grip even a bit. Richie trotted into the kitchen and announced himself. “Good morning!” he yelled. Max and Mike both let go. Max turned back to the stove where she barely saved the pancakes from burning. Mike took Richie into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Their family breakfast was quite pleasant. When they finished, they settled in the living room and watched as Richie played.

Finally, it was time for a nap. Mike scooped Richie up in his arms and carried him to his bedroom. Max stayed on the couch. Mike came back around the couch and sat beside her. He wrapped his arms around Max. He started to cry. “Baby this is all my fault. I was worried about Lee staying here. I just had a bad feeling. I should've called out. I should've been here to protect you.” Max leaned in to her husband's warm embrace as far as she could. She wanted to disappear into him, away from the trauma, away from the memory of being violated by a trusted friend. “Mike I’m the one who insisted on him staying here. I thought I was helping. I should have trusted you and your gut” she said. “None of that matters now, though. We have to decide what we're going to do. He didn’t use a condom, so he could be the father. More than likely not though” she added quickly. Mike nodded and let out a sigh at the same time. “But there is still that possibility” he said. “Yes” Max affirmed. “What are you thinking?” he inquired. “Honestly Mike, I don’t really know. I think maybe we should wait for a while to tell anyone. That way he wouldn’t even think he could be the father.”

“So you don’t want him to know at all?”

“No. He doesn’t deserve to know. This is going to be our child no matter what. I refuse to let my rapist have any rights to my child, I don’t care if he did father the baby. If he doesn’t know there is a chance, he won’t even try anything. Why should we have to get a paternity test? Why should we have to go to court? Besides, odds are you’re the father.”

“I agree. No paternity test, no trouble. We’ll hold off on the news for awhile and we’ll forget any of this ever happened.”

“We are going to raise our baby and we will all be one big happy family.” Max leaned into her husband and he pulled her close. “I love you more than anything in this world Mike.” He stroked her hair gently. “I love you more.”

Their plan worked brilliantly. They announced the pregnancy and the gender at the same time. Lee heard the news, but never suspected he could be the father. He had left rehab and went straight back home to his pregnant wife. Lynne had moved back in and they were doing great. She had less than a month to go before they welcomed their baby boy. Lee congradulated Mike via text message. Max had a wonderful, complication-free pregnancy and gave birth to a healthy baby girl. They named her Carly Rose Weston. The two families lived completely separate lives, checking in on the other from time to time. This went on for four years. Little did any of them know, their quiet lives were about to be turned upside down.

“Leukemia? Cancer?” Max asked the doctor. “Yes. We’ve caught it very early and it is a common type. I am very hopeful Carly will go into remission with a bone marrow transplant. We just need to find a good match.” Max tried to be strong as she listened to the doctor speak. Mike held their four year old daughter on his lap. He squeezed her just a bit tighter as he listened. “What is our next move then?” Max asked. “Well we would like to test her brother first. He is most likely the best candidate. If he isn’t a match, we would need to test the two of you. Both parents would be what we call a half-match. That would also give Carly a good chance of remission” the doctor explained. “Ok. Let’s do it” Mike said.

Richie’s blood test revealed he was not a match and so both Mike and Max were tested. The doctor’s assistant called to make an appointment. “Hello” Max said as she answered her cell phone. “This is Angie calling from Dr. Harold’s office. May I speak with Max please?”

“This is she.”  
“Great. I’m calling to schedule an appointment for you and your husband to come in. Dr. Harold needs to discuss your test results and options with the both of you.”

“Sure. We can come today if he has an opening.”

“We do have an available appointment at 10:30.”

“We’ll be there.”

“Alright I’ll put you down. Thank you. Have a great day.”

“Thank you. You too” Max said as she hung up the phone. “Who was that honey?” Mike asked. “The doctor’s office. He needs to see us today at 10:30.”

Mike and Max sat quietly in the waiting room. They were trying to be strong for each other, but they were both nervous and scared. The nurse called them and led them to Dr. Harold’s office. “Come in guys” he said as the nurse ushered them inside. “We’ve run into a bit of a problem with your tests.” Mike and Max looked at each other and back to the doctor. “What kind of problem?” Mike asked. “Well Mike, you weren’t a half-match. In fact, you weren’t a match at all.” Neither Mike nor Max wanted to think what that meant. “We took the liberty of running a DNA test to confirm our findings. You are not Carly’s biological father.” Max completely broke down at the doctor’s words. Her perfect world was falling apart before her eyes. The blissful ignorance they had lived in for four years was shattered by a blood test. Mike let his tears flow as well. He wrapped an arm around Max. “Did you know this?” asked Dr. Harold. “We knew there was a slight chance. My wife was assaulted four years ago by a so-called friend of mine. I guess he did more damage than we thought.” Max was inconsolable at this point. Mike continued to hold her as he wiped his own tears. “I’m very sorry to hear that. I don’t mean to be insensitive, but my primary concern here is taking care of Carly. Would you be able to contact the biological father?” Mike looked a bit puzzled. “Yes, but why? I don’t really understand” he interrogated. “Max isn’t a favorable candidate. Her white cell count is too high. If we can’t get the birth father tested, she may have to go on the registry. I have no way of knowing how long it would take to get her a transplant if she goes on that list” Dr. Harold explained. “He lives out of state. Is there any way he can be tested there and have the results sent here?” Mike asked. “Yes, we can arrange that. I will tell you, if he is a good match, the surgery would have to be done here. I suggest telling him that. I realize this is a delicate situation, but he is Carly’s best chance.”

Max called her mother and explained that she and Mike needed to take a trip to see if one of Mike’s family members would be a match for Carly. She agreed to keep Richie and Carly for the night. They packed a bag and headed to Maryland. “Do you think we should call him?” Max asked her husband. “No. He still lives in the same place and he should be home by the time we get there. I talked to Lynne a few weeks ago. She called to let me know about Lee’s uncle passing away” he answered. “You didn’t mention it to me.” Mike shrugged. “I didn’t really think to.” The six hours passed rather quickly as they drove. The dread they felt was tangible in the air. Lee had no idea Mike even knew what he did, much less that he fathered Max’s baby. This news would be just as horrific for him as it was for the Westons.

Mike pulled into a gas station close to Lee’s house. He asked Max to pump some gas so he could call Lynne. He asked her if Lee was home and told her not to tell him who called. Lynne agreed and hung up the phone. They held hands as they pulled into Lee’s driveway. They hadn’t actually seen Lee since that morning before he went into rehab. His tall frame was visible in the doorway as Mike got out of the car and went around to open Max’s door. Lee came out to greet his friends. “Mikey! Long time no see buddy!” Lee had his arms out to give Mike a hug. Mike stopped him by putting his hand out to shake. “Too long Lee.” Lee was confused, but didn’t push it. He shook Mike’s hand and led them into his house. “Do come in.” Max kept her head down. She couldn’t look at him yet. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lee was trying to get a laugh out of them. It didn’t work. “We need to talk to you Lee” Mike said. “Preferably alone.” Lee realized then that whatever Mike had on his mind, it was serious.

He led them to the basement that was converted to a sort of den. It had a flat-screen T.V., a couch, and a pool table. “Have a seat.” Lee sat in a rocking chair. Mike sat on the couch and Max sat by his side, away from Lee. “What’s this about Mikey?” Max cleared her throat. Mike turned to her. Max nodded as if to say _It’s ok. I got this._ “It’s about Carly. She’s sick. Leukemia. She needs your help.”

“My help? What could I do?”  
“Richie wasn’t a match. Neither was Mike. They can’t use me. We want you to be tested.”

“I don’t mind getting tested, but what makes you think I would be a match?” Max swallowed hard. She wasn’t sure she could get the words out. “We know you will be a match because….. because you’re her father.” Max started to cry as she forced out the last part. Lee shook his head. It was all clicking into place at once. He relived the assault and counted in his mind. He was still shaking his head. “No. No. I did enough damage, I couldn’t have gotten you…. No, it can’t be” Lee stammered. Mike took control of the conversation now. “You did Lee. We never had the test done because we didn’t want to know, but we had no choice when Carly got sick. It proves your the father. Carly needs a bone marrow transplant and you’re the only one who can save her. You never had to pay for what you did to Max. This is the least you can do for us.” Lee wiped his face and turned toward Mike. “I am so sorry. I never thought that could've happened. I certainly never meant for it to. What do I need to do?” Max handed him the papers she was carrying. “You just need to have blood drawn at the local hospital and have it faxed to this office. Once they make sure you’re a good match, they’ll need you to come down to their hospital. The bone marrow has to go straight from you into her. Doc said it would be a one-night stay to monitor blood clotting and all. He thinks she will go into remission if she gets the transplant.” Lee nodded. “Mike’s right. Doing this is the least I can do for the two of you and your daughter. I’ll go first thing in the morning. Do you guys have a place to stay tonight?” asked Lee. “We were going to get a hotel room for the night and head back home tomorrow” Mike answered. “Mike. Max. I really am so sorry. I’ll go to the hospital first thing in the morning.”

Lee’s test showed he was a match, as expected. Dr. Harold called him personally to discuss his procedure. Lee agreed and scheduled it for the following week. Lynne made the trip with him. They only saw Carly once before surgery. Lee didn’t want to get too close. He had done too much damage to her and her family already. Lee’s procedure was quick. He was sedated and the doctors extracted the bone marrow. Mike and Lynne were both waiting in his room when he returned. “How are you feeling?” Mike asked timidly. “High” Lee chuckled. No one else laughed. It was a terrible joke. “I’m kidding. The sedation’s wearing off. They gave me some pain meds already. How’s Carly?” he asked. “She’s in surgery now. Max is in the waiting room.” Lynne kissed Lee’s forehead. “I think I'm going to go get a cup of coffee” she announced and left the room. Mike still couldn’t look Lee in the eye. The four year old wounds had been violently ripped open. “Maybe I should-”

“Wait. Mike please. I need to talk to you.”

“About what Lee? Look I’m thankful you did this for Carly, but it doesn’t take away what you did to Max. It doesn’t change the fact that Carly is not my biological daughter. Nothing you say can change that.”  
“I know that Mike. I’m not saying it will. That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about anyway.”

“Then what?”  
“I don’t want anything from you guys. I don’t want to go to court. I don’t want to be on the birth certificate. You are her father. Period. End of sentence. She never needs to know any different. Mike, I know I can’t take back what I did or change the results, but that innocent little girl doesn’t need to be hurt by it. Her donor will be anonymous and you all can get back to your lives without me.” Mike started to cry. “Mike for what it’s worth, I really am sorry for everything. I was sick. It doesn’t excuse anything, but I did get help and I’ve been sober for four years. I miss you man. You were the only friend that was there for me when I needed you.” Mike walked over to Lee’s bed and shook his hand. “Thank you Lee. I miss you too. I never got to tell you I was proud of you for getting clean. I’ve been holding on to anger all this time. I’m sorry too.”

Carly came out of surgery well and went into remission for 14 years. During that time, Mike and Lee regained their friendship. Carly got to know Lee’s other 3 children, though none of them knew their connection. Mike and Max tried their best to go back to their normal lives. Their were only four people in the entire world who knew about Carly’s true paternity, and they aimed to keep it that way. Mike’s mother had always been distant as she lived in another state. She had her suspicions about Carly. After Mike was told he couldn’t donate bone marrow, she told him he was not Carly’s father. He shrugged her off. He couldn’t tell her the truth having just learned she was right. Over the next several years, anytime she mentioned her opinion, Mike assured her she was incorrect. He made her promise she would never tell Carly what she thought. It was a promise she kept until her deathbed.

Mike hung up the phone and dropped it. “What is it babe?” Max asked, concerned. “That was my brother. It’s Mom. They’ve called in the family” he answered. Max hugged her husband as he collapsed into her, crying. “When do you want to leave?” she asked. “Soon” he muttered between sobs. Richie was home from college on break and Carly was out of school. Max got everything ready and the family left for North Carolina. The plane ride was relatively quick an painless. Max had rented a car from a local service to pick them up from the airport. Mike wanted to go right to the hospital.

Mike’s brothers were standing outside the room when they arrived. Mike was wearing a brave face for his family. “Doctors are saying a few days, maybe a week” his oldest brother reported. Just then, Lee joined them and hugged Mike. “I’m so sorry man. How’s your mom?” Mike shook his head. “Few days.” Lee shook his brothers’ hands and offered condolences to them as well. “Can we see her?” Richie asked. “Yea go in.” Mike walked in first and Richie followed behind him. Lee walked in next. Carly clung to her mother and followed close behind her. Mrs. Weston was awake, although not very alert. Mike went to his mother’s side and held her hand. She moved her eyes to his face. “Mike.” Her gaze shifted to the end of her bed where Carly, Max and Lee stood. She became hysterical. “Get out! You bastard get out! I don’t want you here!” She waved her hands in the air toward the three shocked people at the end of the bed. “Mom! Mom, calm down” Mike said, trying to destress his mother. “I don’t want them in here. Get those bastards out” she said defiantly as she pointed her finger this time. When no one moved, she started to scream again. Carly started crying. Two nurses walked in and asked for the family to clear the room for a moment.

“Mama, why would Nana say that? Why would she act like that?” Carly asked. She was hurt by her grandmother’s words. “Nana didn’t mean that sweetie. She’s not in her right mind right now” Max explained. Lee noticed who she singled out and asked of Mike wanted to get a cup of coffee. When they were alone in the elevator, Lee addressed the elephant in the room. “Does your mom know?” Mike jerked his head toward Lee. “Of course not. How could you even ask me that? We are the only ones that know. We agreed to that” Mike replied. “I’m sorry. It’s just, why would she get so agitated seeing Carly, Max and me? Why was she calling us bastards? What even prompted that?” Lee pointed out. “I don’t know. She has always had suspicions, but I’ve always told her she was wrong. I’ve always told her I was Carly’s dad” Mike retorted. “I just hope Carly didn’t notice.”

Mrs. Weston was very sleepy later that night when the family came back in. Each family member took a minute to say goodbye since this was probably going to be the last chance they had while she was awake. Mike led his family into the room. Max and Carly stayed back at first. Mike hugged his mom and told her how much he loved her. “Say hi to dad for me ok? I love you Mom.” Richie kissed his grandmother’s cheek. “I love you Nana.” She whispered a small _love you_ to them both. Mike ushered Max and Carly over. Carly went up to her bedside. She leaned down and told her Nana she loved her. Mrs. Weston whispered something and Carly moved closer to her so she could hear. “You aren’t my granddaughter.” Carly started crying and grabbed Max. No one else had heard Mrs. Weston’s words and just thought Carly was upset. Mrs. Weston died a few hours later.

The funeral was planned quickly so all of the out-of-state family could attend. Lee was staying in the same hotel as Mike and his family. He accompanied them back to their room after the family dinner. Richie had went to the mall with his cousins, but Carly had declined her invitation. She had an important question for her parents. “I need to know something now” she started. Mike, Max and Lee were all stunned by her tone. “What is Carls?” Mike asked. “I want to know why Nana freaked out when we got there and I want to know why she told me I wasn’t her granddaughter” she stated. “Your nana was not in her right mind Carly. I told you that” Max reasoned. “Don’t lie to me! She wouldn’t have just said that if it wasn’t true.” Mike punched the wall beside him. “That old bat. I made her swear not to tell anyone her opinions. Hell I always told her she was wrong anyway. I can’t fucking believe this.” Max held her mouth open in shock, so did Lee. “What are you talking about?” Carly interrogated him. “Your grandmother has thought you weren’t mine since you were four. Ever since I couldn’t give you my bone marrow.” His voice trailed off a bit. “And? Was she right?” Mike looked to Max and then to Lee. Lee nodded softly. “Yes.”

“Mike!” Max yelled. “She has a right to know” he retorted. “Know what?” Carly asked. “We all made a promise. Don’t” Max begged. “Mom? Tell me what’s going on, now” Carly demanded. “Carly Rose!” Max yelled. “What’s the matter, Mom? Are you afraid to admit you’re a slut?” she taunted. “Carly Rose!” Mike yelled. “You will not speak to our mother like that, young lady.” She snarled at her mother. “Why not Dad? She cheated on you!” Carly screamed. “No she didn’t Carly” Mike answered. “How is that possible if I’m not yours? Explain that to me Dad!” Mike was silent. Carly turned to face Max, but she couldn’t speak either. “She wasn’t willing” Lee said as he stood. Carly jetted her eyes to him. “What does that mean?” she asked. Lee took a step forward. “It means your mom was raped” he explained. His words brought tears to her eyes. “Mom? Is that true?” she asked. Max had started crying too. “Yes baby. I never wanted you to know that happened to me, let alone that man was your biological father.” The wheels in Carly’s head turned quickly. She turned back to Lee. “But how did you know that?” she asked. “Because” he answered. “It was me.”

Carly almost collapsed. Mike rushed to her side and grabbed her. “Daddy? How could you still be friends with him? Why is he here?” She had become disoriented. She clung to Mike as if he was her lifeline. Max moved to help steady her. “Mommy. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. I’m so sorry.” Max helped Mike lower Carly to the floor. Lee kept his distance. Carly moved closer to her mother and buried her head in Max’s shoulder. Mike grabbed her a glass of water. Once they got her calmed down, they moved Carly to the bed. “Why?” she said, directing her words at Lee. “Why what baby?” Mike asked. “I want to hear it from him” she said. Lee sat on the bed across from Carly. “I had a bad drug problem and a sex addiction. I was going to rehab, but I relapsed…. bad. I was staying with your parents for the weekend because the rehab was close to them. I needed a fix so bad. When you’re an addict, your drug is all that matters. Hurting your mom didn’t matter to me in that moment. I have spent the past 18 years sober, trying to make up for all the terrible things I did. That is one thing I can never make right. I found out you were mine when you were four. You needed bone marrow. I was a match. The reason I didn’t want you to know is because I had already taken enough from your mom and your dad, I couldn’t take them from you. The man that got your mom pregnant isn’t here anymore and you never needed to know him. Mike is your father and he always will be. He gave you everything I never could. You deserved the two loving parents you had, not a loving mom and a deadbeat rapist.” Carly took a moment to process his reply.

“Daddy?” she asked, turning to Mike. “I get it. He saved my life. I don’t have cancer because of him.” She stood and closed the distance between her and Lee. “You’re right. Mike will always be my father. Nothing will ever change that, but I have often wondered who my donor was. I wanted to know the person who saved my life and say thanks. So, thank you. This is all really messed up, but I think we can live with it. I think we all can heal from this.” Carly moved back to her mother. “Mama. I’m sorry this happened to you and I’m sorry you’ve had to keep it bottled up all these years. Maybe now you can heal too.” Max tearfully nodded her head. “You are so wonderful baby. I love you so much.” Max hugged her youngest as tight as she could. Mike grabbed them both. “I love you too baby girl” he added. “And I love you both.”

Carly was able to develop a relationship with Lee, though she never felt comfortable calling him “dad” and he was alright with that. Lee had always said he never deserved that title. Mike and Max finally went to counselling and they were finally able to put their past behind them for good. Richie remained completely oblivious to his family’s troubles, but it was better that way. “All this just goes to show, blood doesn’t always make you family. Love does.”


End file.
